Distress
by Aerlys
Summary: A young girl disappear, the team make the investigation.
1. Chapter 1: Celia Wilson

**Title: **Distress

**Note:** This is my first fanfiction in English, I'm French, so I'm sorry if there's some mistake or maybe a lot of mistake… I'll do my best!

**Distress**

Chapter 1:

-Celia! Hurry up, the school bus will be there in a minute!

-I'm coming ! said the teenager.

The young girl came downstairs, took her jacket and got out of the house in a hurry. She ran after the school bus that stopped and let her get in. Twenty minutes later the school bus arrived and the teenager got out of it and disappears…

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_1 hours missing_

Jack walked into the office and then clipped a picture of a ravishing teenager, with long brown hair, dark eyes, playing guitar and wearing a neck-tie around her neck, a red stevedore, and blue jeans.

-Celia Wilson, 14, never showed in class this morning, but the school bus driver said that she got in the bus school. She is in a foster family. She was last seen by the school bus driver and some other teenagers. So she disappear between eight, eight thirty, Jack began.

-So something happen to her after got out of the school bus and before entered in school, Danny said.

-Bingo! Sam and Danny go to her school, talked to her friends and her teacher Mrs.Stevenson, Martin see if there's paedophile near her school, Vivian and I will go to see the parents, ok?

Everybody nodded and leaved the office.

_**Smithtown Middle School**_

Sam and Danny arrived in Mrs.Stevenson class. Mrs.Stevenson was slim and tall, with long light brown hair and green eyes.

-Mrs.Stevenson? Sam asked.

The woman nodded.

-I'm special agent Spade and this is special agent Taylor, we're with the FBI. We are here to ask you a few questions about Celia Wilson.

-Oh Celia, she's a nice kid, maybe a little bit shy, but a very good pupil. And very absent-minded, she always forgets her lunch or some books, Mrs.Stevenson said with a smile. It's a real disaster that she disappears.

-When was the last time you saw her?

-Yesterday morning.

-Have you notice anything strange about her?

-No, she was like always listening attentively.

-Does she have some friends, a boyfriend or maybe some enemies? Danny asked.

-She's always with Leelee Parker and Ulrich Richard, I don't think she's got some enemies, she's a lovely girl you know. Some boys of the class have a crush on her but I don't thing she know.

-How do you know that?

-Oh, because they always look at her.

-Okay thank you Mrs.Stevenson.

They shook hands with Mrs.Stevenson and got out of the classroom, the corridor were empty.

-She's a young teenager without any problems. Why would she disappear like that? Sam asked to Danny.

-Maybe someone kidnapped her.

-But there were lots of teenagers, why don't they see or hear anything? That didn't make any sense.

-Or maybe she runaway, I don't know, there's lots of possibility.

A bell sound rang and the corridors were rapidly full of pupils.

-Please, do you know where Leelee Parker and Ulrich Richard are? Danny asked to a boy who was walking near them.

-Yeah, there're over there, the boy said showing a girl with brown eyes and blond hair got out of a classroom with a dark-haired and grey-eyed boy.

-Thanks.

They walked towards the two teenagers.

-Leelee Parker and Ulrich Richard? Danny asked.

The two teenagers looked at them with puzzled look.

-Yeah, who are you? Ulrich asked.

-I'm special agent Taylor and this is special agent Spade, we're with the FBI.

-Oh, you're here for Celia, Leelee said sadly.

-We are here for ask you a few questions.

-What do you want to know? Ulrich asked.

-When was the last time you saw her?

-Yesterday evening, twice a week we go to my house and play music.

-Play music? Sam asked with a confused look.

-We're a rock band. Celia is our singer and she composes all of the music we play. I play guitar and Celia too. Leelee play drum.

-Have you notice anything strange about her?

-No, I don't see anything strange.

-Has she got any boyfriend?

-No, she was too preoccupied to thing about boys, Leelee answered.

-What do you mean with "too preoccupied"? Danny asked.

-Two weeks ago her father killed himself after her mother's death in a plane crash, she was very upset.

-Does she have any enemies or fight with someone?

-The band of Madison hate her, I don't know why, but it's certain that Madison hate Celia, Leelee answered.

-Madison? Who is Madison?

-It's her, Leelee said showing a tall blond girl, with a white T-shirt and a pink short skirt, followed by other girls. She things we're losers so everybody things we're losers but it doesn't really matter for us what they thing, we're just us.

-Does she insult you?

-Yes, always.

-Okay thank you, Sam said with a thankful smile.

-You're welcome, just bring her back.

-Don't worry, we will, Danny said with a reassuring smile.

They went to see Madison, who looked very interesting by Danny.

-Madison?

-Yeah it's me, she said always looking at Danny.

-I'm special agent Spade and this is special agent Taylor.

-Nice to meet you M.Taylor.

-We're with the FBI.

-The FBI? Madison said finally looking at Sam.

-We're here for ask you a few questions about Celia Wilson.

-This thing!

Sam glances at her co-worker. In their head, she was definitely the pest of the school.

-This thing has a name, you know? Celia Wilson, Danny said with a this-is-disgusting look.

-So what do you want?

-Celia is missing. And we're here for ask you some questions about Celia.

-Okay, ask me what you want.

-I've listen that you hate her? Sam asked with cold voice.

-She's a stupid girl and a loser, so it's normal to hate her, Madison answered with arrogance. I don't know anything about her and I'm happy for that. Can we go now? We're going to be late in class.

Sam nodded, and Madison and her band walked away.

-That's awful, this surname, Danny began.

-Yeah, I know... Sam said looking at Madison walking away and insulting Leelee and Ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2: Theory

**Note:** The song is My Immortal of Evanescence.

Chapter 2:

**_Lorences' house_**

_2 hours missing_

Jack and Vivian arrived in front of the door of the Lorences' house. They knocked on the door, and after 1 minute the door was opened by a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

-I'm special agent Malone and this is special agent Johnson, we're with the FBI, Jack said, showing his FBI id.

He let them entered in the house and led them to the living room where there was a woman with red hair and green eyes. She looked very upset.

­-Where is Celia's room ?

-Upstairs, the last door.

-Okay, thank you, Vivian, go see what you can find in her room.

-They're with the FBI, the man said to his wife, sitting next to her.

-I'd like to ask you some questions about Celia. When did she arrive here?

-About a week and a half.

-Have you notice anything in her behavior?

-In fact she doesn't say us many things about her, Mrs Lorence said, but I remember that one day...

Flash Back 

-Celia! The dinner is ready, Mrs.Lorence said to the teenager.

Mrs.Lorence was in front of Celia's room, and then she heard something breaking in the bedroom. She opened the door in a hurry, and found Celia in the middle of her room, a broken glass on the floor. Celia was trying to hide her right wrist.

-What are you doing Celia?

-I break my glass, that's all!

-Why do you hide your wrist?

-I said, that's nothing, Celia said with a loud voice.

End of the Flash Back

-So, you think she was trying to killed herself?

-Yeah, it's possible.

While Jack was questioning the Lorence, Vivian was in Celia's room looking for any clues. The room of Celia was quite big, the walls were painted in blue, where there where lots of poster of rock singer, films... The bedroom was very tidy. There were a guitar and two big filers where there were score. And a laptop, Celia has stuck some sticker on it. Vivian decided to bring it to the office. Then she went downstairs, Jack had already finished.

-Thank you very much, Jack said shaking hand with the Lorence.

Then they got out of the house and got into the car.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_4 hours missing_

When Jack and Vivian arrived in the office, everybody was here. Danny was talking with Samantha at Danny's desk and Martin was printing a paper.

-Okay, the Lorence said that Celia had already try to killed herself, so it's a possibility that she tried to killed herself once again, Jack began when everybody was sitting around the table.

-Her room was like every teenager's room. But it was too clean, nothing on the floor, somebody had done the spring cleaning in her room, Vivian said.

-And what have you got? asked Jack to Danny and Samantha.

-Celia has only two friends, a band of girls hate her, they can be suspect and no boyfriend. Her teacher said that she was just a little girl without any problem. And her friends said that her father killed himself two weeks ago after her mother's death in an air crash, Danny answered.

-Martin?

-They're two pedophiles in Smithtown, and I ask the police to bring them here. The first one name is Franky Dawson, he's 35, he works on a works site in Upper East Side. The second one is Daren Holson, 40, he works in a carrying company, said Martin, looking at the paper he printed.

-Any theory?

-She ranaway, and tried to killed herself but the body haven't been found, Vivian began.

-Or one of the two pedophiles kidnapped her, Martin said.

-I think it's the band of girl who hates Celia, they see Celia got out of the school bus and decided to bothered Celia but unfortunately they killed her and hide the body, Samantha proposed.

-Okay, Vivian, you see in hospitals and morgues, Martin, you are going to interrogate the two pedophiles, Danny, look in her laptop, her diary, and in the two big filler if you can found something. Sam and I will go to ask a few questions to this band of girl.

Everybody nodded, then Vivian, Martin and Danny went to their desk, and Samantha and Jack went towards the elevator.

Danny decided to look in her diary first, at first everything was bright, with lot of color but in the last pages everything was dark... Then he decided to read the last pages that were dark, he could see the anger and the sadness in her words:

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_I once again cried...I once again tried... But the life became grey, I go through all this day, tears in my eyes. Leelee said me to cling to the life, but I can't! Why stay here? Dad, why did you leave me? Why didn't you bring me with you? The world can work without me, I'm nothing... Mum, Dad, I miss you. I feel a bit guilty, why wasn't I be there for you dad? Why didn't I do something? I didn't see anything, I'm just stupid, a stupid thing! Like Madison always says, I'm just a thing, a little thing in this big world. The Lorence are nice but why don't they leave me alone? I want to be alone, that's all!_

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I've tried to killed myself, but Mrs.Lorence interrupted me... I don't deserve to live... I let my father die. I wasn't here for him! Today, Leelee and I went to Ulrich house, I screwed all of the songs. I was horrible, I'm horrible... I mess up everything. I don't have the strength to go on, I just want to finish with all this masquerade..._

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too much real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Dear Diary,_

_Day after day my trust in me decrease and my desire to live decrease seconds after seconds, time passes too slowly... This afternoon, a man follows me... Maybe I'm just paranoid but it's a bit strange. I've never seen him before... Oh got to go, dinner is ready!_

Danny stood up and went towards Martin.

-Hey, look at this, Danny said, pointing to a sentence in the last page in the diary. Someone was following her!

-It can be one of the pedophile.

-Yeah...

Then Danny went back to his desk and decided to look in the laptop. There were nothing really interesting, she never went to a chat room, she just gets e-mail from Leelee and Ulrich... when he found Celia's image. He saw how she was happy with her parents, on the photo she was always laughing and smiling. And among all of the good day's photos there were one photo, where she wasn't smiling where we can see the sadness in her face. It was a recent photo. Then he decided to look in the two filler. The last songs she composed were very sad. Full of sad and fear...

After Danny talked to Martin, the two pedophiles arrived in the office and were taken to rooms of interrogation.

-Why did they take me here? the man asked.

-M.Dawson, where were you this morning between eight, eight thirty?

-I was working, on a works site in Upper East Side, from seven a.m to eight p.m. But why are you asking this?

-Because a teenage girl is missing.

-I didn't do anything!

-We will see.

Then he went to the other room of interrogation.

-M.Holson, where were you this morning between eight, eight thirty?

-I was at work, why?

-Because a teenage girl disappear.

He got out of the room and went to his desk, checked their alibi.


	3. Chapter 3: Tracked

Chapter 3 :

**_Smithtown Middle School_**

_5 hours missing_

Jack and Samantha arrived in the school and searched Madison and her band. They were in a corridor of the school, laughing and talking.

­-Madison ? Samantha asked to the blond haired girl.

­-Still you ? Without Agent Taylor this time...

­-Yes, we'd like to ask you a few more questions.

­-All right, go on, the girl said while sighing.

­-Where were you this morning between eight, eight thirty ?

­-I was there !

­-Yes, but where specifically?

­-I was in the school playground, with my band. All the other student can tell you.

­-Okay, and what were you doing?

­-I was talking with my friends, is it a crime?

­-No, okay thank you...

­-You're welcome, Madison said walking towards her friends.

Samantha looked at Jack.

­-What do you think?

­-I think she's a little pest but she didn't do anything to Celia. But let's ask to a student who was there, just for check.

Jack went towards a student who was walking there and asked him.

­-This morning, between eight, eight thirty, were you in the school playground?

­-Huh... yes why? The boy asked with a puzzled look.

­-Did you see Madison and her band there?

­-Yes, they were talking.

­-Okay thanks...

Then he turned to face Samantha.

­-So let's go back to the office, they have nothing with the disappearance of Celia.

Then he got out of the school, followed by Samantha.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_7 hours missing_

Sam and Jack entered in the office. Martin looked at them.

­-So, what's up? Martin asked to them.

­-Madison didn't do anything to Celia. And you?

­-I checked their alibi, they were at work, so none of them kidnapped Celia.

Then they joined Danny and Vivian around the table.

­-There's no trace of Celia in hospitals and morgues, Vivian said.

­-Danny? ... Danny! Jack said half shouting.

Danny raised his head from the big filler and looked at his co-workers with a puzzled look.

­-Yeah?

­-What did you find? Jack said looking at his fellow agent with an interrogative glance.

­-Huh... I read her diary and she always wrote that she wants commit suicide. I... I felt her sadness, her fear... Through her words... It's...

­-Are you ok? Sam asked with a concern look.

­-Yes, I'm fine, Danny said trying to smile.

There was a big silence, then Danny broke it.

­-She said in her diary that the day before her disappearance a man was following her.

­-We must find who is it, Jack said. Viv, Martin, go to see the school bus driver, asked him if he saw something out of ordinary, Danny and Sam, continue to look in her diary, in her laptop, her partitions, everything. I'm going to see the Lorence once again.

Martin, Vivian and Jack stood up, took their coat and got out of the FBI building. Danny and Samantha stayed at the table. Samantha looked at Danny with an anxious glance. She bit her lips.

­-Are you sure you're okay?

­-Yes, I've already told you, I'm fine, Danny said with a loud voice. I look in her diary and you look in her laptop, I've already read some e-mail, but not all, okay?

­-Okay...

Danny took Celia's diary and read it. From the start to the end this time. Samantha looked in the laptop, and read her e-mail.

_Hey Celia!_

_It's me, Leelee. I've got the tickets for the concert of tomorrow evening. I hope you will come with us!_

_Big kiss, Leelee Parker._

_Hi!_

_It's Kelly. How are you? I just wanna know if you're not too nervous for this evening. So, see you this evening! Good Bye!_

_Kelly Lewis._

Samantha looked at Danny.

­-A Kelly Lewis, send her an e-mail.

­-Who is it?

­-I'm gonna see.

Samantha stood up and went towards her desk. 5 minutes later she came back.

­-Kelly Lewis, 25, she's a lawyer.

­-Where does she live?

­-Huh... in Soho.

_**Kelly's apartment**_

Danny and Sam arrived in front of the building.

­-Where is Kelly Lewis's apartment please? Danny asked to the doorman.

­-8th floor, the 8D.

­-Okay, thanks.

They went towards the elevator.

­-Don't try, the elevator is out of order.

­-Okay...

Danny glanced at Samantha. Then they started to climb.

­-It's the second floor and I'm already tired... Danny said.

­-Stop complaining and walk.

­-Okay...

But 2 minutes later...

­-Why does she lives on the 8th floor? Why doesn't she live on the first floor?

-Come on, it's good for you're health.

-Thank you doctor! Danny said smiling to her co-worker.

Samantha rolled her eyes.

-5th floor! Still 3 floor...

-I wonder if you will survive till the 8th floor...

-Why?

-Because if you don't stop soon, I will strangle you.

-It's a good start for a killer career.

-I should think of becoming a killer...

They then arrived on the 8th floor.

-Aha, I'm still alive.

-But there's still the return, Samantha said grinning at her co-worker.

They walked towards the 8D apartment, and then Samantha knocked on the door. And a few minutes later the door was opened by a small young woman, who had about twenty, with curly blond hair and green eyes.

-Yes? Who are you?

-I'm special agent Spade, and this is special agent Taylor. We're with the FBI. Can we talk to Kelly Lewis?

-She's not there. But she will be back in a few minutes.

-I hope, I didn't climb all this stairs for nothing... Danny whispered to Samantha.

-You can enter, the young woman said leading them to the living room.

The living room was very bright, with lot of color. All the objects had an Indian origin or were inspired by it.

-Wow, nice living room, Samantha said admiring the room.

-Yeah, we love India. Especially me.

-In fact what's you're name?

-My name is Mackenzie Alexander, I'm the joint tenant of Kelly.

-Okay, Mackenzie, do you know Celia Wilson?

-Of course yes! She often comes here.

-What are you're relation with Celia?

-She's like a little sister for me and Kelly.

Then the door was opened by a young woman with brown hair with two blond wicks, and brown eyes.

-Is there a party here? Kelly said laughing.

-They're with the FBI, Mackenzie said showing the two agents. This is Kelly.

-What's going on? Kelly asked with an anxious look.

-We're here for ask you a few questions about Celia Wilson.

-Celia? Did she do something? Is she okay? Kelly asked with a concern look.

-Huh... Celia is missing... Danny said.

-Oh no... How can I help you?

-When was the last time you saw her?

-It was the day before yesterday.

-How was she? Sam asked.

-She was alright, I didn't notice anything strange.

-Do you know that she wanna commit suicide?

-Of course, she often speaks about this. But we talk with her and try to cheer her up.

-But it's difficult because she believes hard as iron that it's her fault that her father died. And that she has nothing special... Mackenzie added.

-In one of your e-mail you asked her if she wasn't too nervous for something. What was it?

-Oh it's because I know somebody who make concert, and I asked him if he could let Celia sing in one of them, Kelly answered.

-And how was she?

-She was alright, and at the concert she was wonderful!

-Oh before forgetting, the day before yesterday, she forgot this, Mackenzie said tending a little book.

Danny took it and read the first page of it.

-What is it?

-It's a book she made about her parents...

A big silence settled.

-Okay, thanks for your cooperation, Samantha said, breaking the silence.

-You're welcome, we will do everything for bring her back.

Then Samantha stood up and Danny did the same. They said goodbye, Samantha gave one of her card and told them to phone her if they remember something. And started to descend the staircases. Samantha looked at Danny with a concern look.

-Are you ok?

Danny remained quiet.

-Danny?

Danny snapped out of his thoughts.

-Yeah?

-Are you ok?

-Yes, I was just thinking about something...

-Hey if you don't speak I won't be able to strangle you, Sam said trying to make smile Danny.

Danny tried a timid smile which looks like more as a grimace than a smile.

-Come on Danny! What's bothering you?

-Nothing, Danny answered with a loud voice.

Samantha rolled her eyes and decided to not give up so fast.

-Danny.

-Yeah, that's my name.

-Seriously, tell me what's bothering you? I just want to help you.

-I've already told you, NOTHING.

And a big silence settled between them. It wasn't in the practices of Danny to let his emotions be expressed like that. And Samantha knew that he won't tell her what's bothering him.

_During this time_

_**Smithtown Middle School**_

_8 hours missing_

Martin and Vivian were there for ask some questions to the school bus driver.

-Is it you who drive the school bus who bring Celia Wilson here this morning?

- Yes it was me.

-Did you notice anything strange? A man or something else?

- Now that you ask me I thought I saw a man who wore a suit, and which looked attentively at Celia. Then two minutes later he disappeared, and I thought I had hallucinated.

-You thought? Or you're certain?

-I'm practically certain.

-How did he look like?

-He was about 40, he had a beard, but he wore sun glasses and he was far from me so I didn't see him well.

-Did you notice anything else?

-Huh... no... nothing.

-Okay, thank you.

Then they said goodbye to the driver and got in Martin's car.

-I think she was definitely kidnapped... Vivian said, opening the car's door. I'm going to call Jack.

Then she picked up her phone and called Jack.

-Malone.

-Hey, it's Vivian. The driver said that he saw a man who wore a suit, and who looked attentively at Celia. He is about 40, and he has a beard. But he didn't see him well.

-Okay, thanks.

-You're welcome.

Then she ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Chapter 4 :

_**Lorence's house**_

_8 hours missing_

After ending the call with Vivian, Jack arrived in front of the Lorences' house. He knocked on the door, and Mrs.Lorence soon opened the door.

-Oh Agent Malone. Have something new? Mrs.Lorence asked.

-No, but I'd like to ask you some more questions.

-Of course, come in.

They went to the living room and sat on a sofa.

-Have you saw anybody walking near the house a man with a beard, about 40 years old?

-Huh... no... Why?

-Because the school bus driver saw a man looking at Celia very attentively.

-Wait a minute, you said a man with a beard and about 40.

-Huh... yes... Jack answered with a confused look.

-He looks like the postman who gave us a parcel for Celia.

-When was that?

-The day before she disappears.

-Do you know where the parcel is?

-It must be in Celia's room.

-Okay, I'm gonna see.

Jack stood up and walked towards Celia's bedroom. He opened the door and started to search it. And he found it behind her bed. He opened it and found a teddy bear and a letter next to it. Then he took the letter and read it.

_**FBI, missing person unit**_

Jack entered in the office a box in the hand, Martin and Vivian were already in the office and were talking.

-Our bearded man gave to Celia a parcel, he was disguised as a post-office employee.

-Did you find the parcel?

-Yeah, it was under Celia's bed.

-She must have a good reason to hide it.

-Yes, and guess what there were in the box?

-Which box? a voice asked behind them, it was Danny.

-The school bus driver said us that he saw a man with a beard, about 40 years, looking at Celia attentively, answered Martin.

-And Mrs.Lorence said me that the same man gave a parcel to Celia, he was disguised as a post-office employee, Jack added.

-Oh and you find the box, Danny concluded. And what there were in the box?

-A teddy bear and a letter.

-A teddy bear? Samantha asked with a surprise look.

-And what was written on the letter? Danny asked.

Jack took the letter and gave it to Danny, who read it and stayed quiet.

-So? Vivian asked with a curious look.

But Danny still stayed quiet, and then Martin took it and read it aloud.

-Have you forgotten me? Mommy and Daddy aren't there for protect you any more... You won't escape me once again, Martin read.

-Either she ran away or they found her and kidnapped her, Vivian said.

-Or they killed her, Samantha added.

-They wrote: "Have you forgotten me?", so she knows them, Danny said.

-Okay, search if you can find anything in her past, I'm going to send that to the forensic to see if they can find any fingerprint, Jack said walking towards the door.

Everybody nodded, went to their desk and started searching.

_30 minutes later_

Danny stood up and went towards the table that was in the middle of their desks.

-Okay guys I've got something, Danny said while giving a piece of paper to everybody. When she was 9, someone tried to kidnap her, but her father was there, the man took Celia, but the father caught him before he could run away.

-Does he's still in prison?

-In a way yes, he was killed a month later in prison.

-So he worked for someone, and if we find who is it we may find Celia. Search what you can on this man.

Then an agent came and gave to Jack a paper. He thanked the young agent and read the paper.

-Okay, they found eight different fingerprints on the box. Danny, Samantha, you continue on the man who tried to kidnap Celia, Viv, Martin, you try to find to whom correspond the fingerprints. I'm going to look for the report done by the policemen who caught him.

Everybody nodded and went back to work.

_10 minutes later_

Samantha stood up and went to Danny's desk.

-Okay so his name was Eric Walters, he was 28, he was unemployed but he always paid his debts. So where did he found enough money for paid his debts? Samantha said with a smile.

-He was arrest for detention of drug and driving in state of drunkenness, Danny added, he was at the end of one's tether, and somebody proposes to him worked for him, he doesn't hesitate and take the job.

-Yeah, but we don't know who is he, so it don't really help us.

-Maybe we can find something in his last phone records and financial information, Danny proposed.

-Yeah, maybe.

Then she went back to her desk. During this time Martin stood up and went to see Vivian.

-I found nothing and you? Martin asked to Vivian.

-Wait a minute..., Vivian said while printing a paper. So we've got William Andrews, 33, he is unemployed, he was accused of murder but there wasn't enough proof so they released him.

-Have you got a photo of him?

-Yeah, Vivian said while printing the photo. That's him.

-Oh, our bearded man, Martin said with a smile, what a coincidence. Do you have his address?

-He lives on Springs Street in Soho, Vivian said while reading the information on the paper.

-Well, let's give M.Andrews a little visit.

_**Springs Street, Soho**_

_11 hours missing_

Martin and Vivian arrived in front of a typical building of Soho. They climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and stopped in front of the 3H flat. Then Vivian knocked on the door and the door was opened by an old woman, who was about 70, what surprised Martin and Vivian.

-Yes, what do you want? the old woman asked.

-Huh... we're with the FBI, Martin said showing his FBI id. Can we speak to William Andrews?

-Honey! The FBI is here, they wanna talk with you! the old woman shouted through the apartment.

-I'm coming! a grave voice said.

They had been able to heard footsteps approaching. Then a rather imposing man with a beard appeared in front of them.

-Huh... William Andrews? Martin said, looking at the man.

-Yes, what do you want?

-Can you come with us, to the FBI building? Vivian asked.

-Okay.

Then he turned to face his mother, like asking her permission.

-Don't be late for the dinner, okay?

-Okay, mommy.

-Take your coat, it's very cold outside, the mother said with a stern look while tightening his coat.

Then he took it, put it on and followed the two agents.

_During this time_

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

-Aha, I find something! Danny said while going to Samantha's desk.

-And what do you find?

Danny sat on Samantha's desk, holding several papers in the hand.

-A man name Charlie Smith, he often called Eric Walters before he went in prison, he's 37, he own a restaurant name Fish Smith. He was arrest for detention of drugs and he was accused of the murder of a family, but there wasn't enough proof to arrest him.

-Where does he lives?

-In East Village, he lives above his restaurant.

-How about giving him a visit? Samantha said with a smile.

They took their coat and walked towards the elevator when they saw Martin and Vivian coming back with an imposing man.

-Hey, a new friend? Danny asked to Martin with a grin.

-This is William Andrews, our bearded man, he lives with his mother, Martin said with a smile and looking Vivian bringing William in a room of interrogation.

-No kidding, Danny said, half laughing.

-I'm sure that he always obeys his mother, Samantha added while smiling.

-Where are you going? Martin said becoming again serious.

-To the last person who Eric Walters called before going to prison.

Martin nodded and joined Vivian in the room of interrogation. Danny and Samantha went towards the elevator, quitted the building and drove to Charlie Smith's restaurant.

_**East 11 Street, East Village**_

Danny and Samantha arrived in front of a quite big restaurant.

-Oh not bad for an ex-prisoner, Samantha observed.

-For someone who sells drugs...

-Yeah maybe.

They entered in the restaurant and challenged a waiter.

-We're with the FBI, Danny said showing his FBI id, can we speak to Charlie Smith.

Then they heard something break and a door slammed. Danny and Samantha took their guns, and precipitated in the kitchens. Then they got out in the alley behind the restaurant, the alley was empty.

-Shit... Danny exclaimed.

Then they put their guns back in their holsters, Samantha heaved a sigh and they continued to observe the alley.

_During this time_

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

Martin and Vivian were interrogating Williams Andrews.

-So, where is Celia Wilson? Martin asked, looking William in the eyes.

-I never heard about a Celia Wilson, William answered, perfectly calm.

-Someone saw you near the school when Celia disappeared, and we know that you had given a parcel to Celia, the day before she disappears, Vivian said.

-What are you talking about? I don't know who this Celia Wilson is.

But behind the one way window, there were Mrs.Lorence, the driver and Jack.

-Is it him? Jack asked while looking at William.

-Yeah, it's him, Mrs.Lorence answered while nodding.

The driver nodded too. Then Jack took the phone and called Martin.

-Hello?

-They confirmed. It's him.

-Okay, thanks.

Then he hung up. And Martin went back to sit in front of William.

-They confirmed that it was you who gave the parcel and that it was you near the school.

-Okay, even if it was me I won't tell you anything.

-Are you sure? Mommy will be angry, Martin said with a smile.

-Try what you want, I won't tell you.

Then Martin started to be irritated.

-Will you talk! Where is Celia Wilson?

-I've already told you, I won't speak. And I want a lawyer, William answered, still calm.

Martin stood up, got out of the room and slammed the door. Then Vivian got out of the room too.


	5. Chapter 5: Abandonned

Chapter 5 :

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_13 hours missing_

Danny and Samantha went back to the office, when they got out of the elevator they could see Martin walking fast, look very irritated.

-Hey Martin! What's the matter? Danny asked while running after Martin, followed by Samantha.

-This little bastard doesn't want to tell us where she is, Martin shouted and everybody near them looked at them.

-Hey calm down, Samantha said.

Vivian who was next to them went to her desk, not saying a word. Then she took her phone and dialled a number. Two minutes later she hung up and waited. Then 5 minutes later, Vivian's phone rang, she took the phone. She spoke 2 minutes and hung up, and three minutes later the elevator opened. Vivian walked towards the old woman who got out of the elevator.

-Hey, it's William's mother, Martin said with a puzzled look.

Vivian talked with the old woman during five minutes and after that the woman looked very angry. They went towards the rooms of interrogations.

-William!

-Mom? What the hell are you doing here?

-This agent told me that you don't want to cooperate. I'm very disappointed of your behavior, the mother said with a stern look.

-But mom--

-No! You mustn't contradict your mother!

-Okay I'm gonna talk, William said while looking at his hands.

-Thank you for your help Mrs.Andrews, Vivian said with a smile.

-Oh you're welcome, Mrs.Andrews said while shooting a stern glance at his son.

Then she let the old woman get out of the room and a young agent came and accompanied Mrs.Andrews to an other room of the service.

-I must just kidnap her, and met a man named the Eagle, because he saw everything, I must exchange the girl for the money and that's it!

-How does he look like?

-He is tall, slim, about 30, with blond hair and blue eyes.

-Okay, thanks, Vivian said while standing up.

Then he got out of the room, Jack, Sam, Martin and Danny were there, behind the one way window.

-Hey good job, Jack said with a smile to his fellow agent.

-I just do my job, Vivian said with a grin.

They went back towards their desks, and sat around the table. They were all looking very tired, it was a difficult case, with a slim hope to find Celia alive.

-Okay, it's late and you need some rest. Go home, we will continue tomorrow.

-See you tomorrow guys, Danny said while yawning.

Danny took his coat and went towards the elevator, followed by Samantha, Martin and Vivian. Jack wanted to make a call before going home.

_The next morning,_

_26 hours missing_

Jack walked in the office and saw that everybody was here. He went towards the table and started the briefing.

-Okay, Danny, try to find Charlie Smith, Martin, Samantha, you work on this Eagle, and you question him when you find him, and Vivian call Kelly Lewis ask her to come here and ask her if she know anything about what happened to Celia 5 years ago.

They all nodded and went back to work. Danny went to his desk, took his phone and dialled the number of the restaurant Fish Smith. During this time, Samantha took her phone and made some call, Martin sat on his chair and made some call too. Vivian made a call and waited. Then Danny got up, went to Jack's office, and entered.

-Find him?

-Yeah, the waiter said that he went to his apartment.

_**East 11 Street, East Village**_

_**Charlie Smith's apartment**_

They arrived in front of the apartment after asking the waiter how to go to Charlie Smith's apartment. They unholstered their gun, smashed the door and entered. They found a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes, lying in his blood, in the middle of the living room. Jack checked his pulse.

-He is dead, Jack said.

Danny checked all the room, he entered in the bedroom but there was somebody else in the room, who hit Danny at the head before he could see him. But Jack heard the blow and ran towards the room, but saw only one man with a cap, holding an unconscious teenage girl, leaving by the fire ladder. Jack decided to stay with Danny and called an ambulance. Then he tried to wake up Danny.

-Hey Danny, Jack said with a soft voice.

Danny slowly opened the eyes, he blinked his eyes, tried to stand up and Jack helped him.

-Are you okay?

-Except that someone hit me at the head, I'm alright, Danny said with a smile.

He got a little headache and had lost a little bit of blood which was sliding on his neck. Then the paramedic arrived and started to examine him.

-Hey I'm alright okay? You can leave now... Danny said while trying to resist.

-Let us do our job okay? We must bring you at the hospital to make some stitches.

Then they bring him in the ambulance. Jack got in the ambulance with Danny, and the ambulance made his way to the hospital.

_During this time_

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

Kelly Lewis walked out the elevator and went towards the office.

-Oh Mrs.Lewis, Vivian said while walking towards Kelly.

Kelly turned to face the agent.

-Can you follow me please? Vivian asked.

Vivian led her to an empty office of the service, there were only a table and two chairs.

-Have a sit, Vivian said showing the chair at the other side of the table.

Then they sat and Vivian started to interrogate her.

-I'd like to ask you some more questions about Celia.

-I've already told everything to your co-workers, but if you insist.

-Did Celia tell you something about what happened 5 years ago?

-Of course, she did. In fact not really, she never speaks about her past. I forced her to speak about it.

-Okay...

-Huh... I soon will have to go, if it doesn't bother you.

-No, it's okay.

-I move so... But now that we're speaking about that, when I told her that I'm going to move she started to become more and more distant even if I say her that we will remain in contact, Kelly said while thinking about the reaction of Celia.

_Flash Back_

-Celia, I have to tell you something.

-Yeah?

The young teenage girl turned to face Kelly.

-I'm going to Chicago in a month, I get a job there.

-What? You're going to Chicago? Celia said with a shocked look. And me? Have you forgotten me? What I'm going to do without you?

-I though you will be happy for me.

There was a big silent.

-I'm sorry, I... I gotta go...

Then Celia stood up, took her coat and her backpack and got out of the apartment.

-Celia! Kelly shouted.

She sat down and sighed.

_End of the Flash Back_

-And do you know why did she react like that? Vivian asked

-No, I... I don't understand.

_**The Cornell Medical Center**_

Danny was sitting on a bed, a bag of ice on the head, waiting for the doctor. He wasn't very happy to be here but was fast distracted by the nurses who were walking near him. Jack decided to call the office for see what they found and tell them what they found and what happened.

-Spade.

-It's Jack, we're in Cornell Medical Center.

-What? Are you okay? What happened? Samantha asked in a rush.

-Danny was hit by someone at the head in Charlie Smith's apartment. We found our Eagle but we don't know if it's Charlie Smith, we'd have asked him but he is dead.

-Oh that's why we don't find the Eagle... Is Danny going to be alright?

-Yeah don't worry, you know Danny, he will be alright.

-Vivian spoke to Kelly Lewis, Celia had already told Kelly about what happened 5 years ago, she didn't tell her anything important. But when Kelly told Celia that she was moving, Celia started to become more and more distant.

-Okay... Try to see if you can find a photo of Charlie Smith and if he is our Eagle, we will be back soon.

-Okay, see you later.

Then she hung up.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_29 hours missing_

Jack and Danny came back to the office, Martin was talking with Samantha at Samantha's desk, and Vivian was talking with Reggie's teacher on the phone. Then Samantha saw Danny and Jack coming towards them.

-Oh here is our big head! Samantha exclaimed.

-Hahaha very funny, Danny teased.

Then everybody went around the table, and Jack started the briefing.

-Sam, have you found a photo of Charlie Smith?

-Yeah, here it is, Samantha said while tending a photo to Jack.

Jack looked at the photo.

-It's our Eagle...

-Let me see? Martin asked.

Jack gave him the photo.

-After he hit Danny at the head, a man got out of the apartment by the fire ladder, with Celia.

-She was unconscious?

-Yeah, of course... So for the moment we have no lead. We must wait for the forensic report, to see if they found any fingerprint in the apartment.

Then Danny stood up touching his head with a grimace.

-Huh... I'm going to take an aspirin, Danny said with a smile.

Then he got out of the office, everybody looked at him.

-So, does anybody want some coffee? Samantha asked for broke the silence. I'm going to do some.

-Yeah please, Martin answered.

-Good idea, Vivian added.

Jack nodded to Samantha and went to his office. Then Samantha went to make some coffee.

_10 minutes later_

Samantha put all the mugs on the table.

-Here you are, Samantha said taking her coffee.

-Thanks, Martin said while taking his mug.

-How do you know if I wanted a coffee? Danny teased Sam while taking his mug.

-Hey I know you, Samantha answered with a smile.

Then Samantha took Jack's mug and went towards Jack's office, and entered in the office.

-Your coffee, Sam said while putting the mug on Jack's desks.

-Oh thanks, Jack said with a smile.

She went back to the office.

-We ordered a pizza, Danny said to Samantha with a smile. Mr.Fitzgerald is hungry.

-Oh, I see, Samantha said with a grin to Martin.

-Hey it's twelve thirty! Martin exclaimed to defend oneself.

Then Danny's phone rang, he took it, spoke 2 minutes and hung up.

-Our pizza is coming.

The elevator opened and a pizza deliver got out of it, but he soon stopped in front of the elevator, not knowing where he must bring the pizza.

-Hey it's your pizza so it's your problem! Martin said to Danny while showing the lost pizza deliver.

-No, no, I'm not moving, you wanted the pizza so you move! Danny said with a big grin to Martin.

-I don't have the choice... Martin said giving up.

Martin went towards the pizza deliver, paid the bill and took the pizza. He came back in the office and put it on the middle of the table.

-Aha I always win... Danny said with a smile while taking a piece of pizza.

-Thanks! Sam said, taking a piece of pizza too.

-Oh, what have you got here? Vivian asked.

-Do you want a piece of pizza? Martin asked the mouth full of food.

-No, thanks, I've already got my lunch, Vivian answered while showing a spaghetti plate.

Then Jack came back with some paper in the hand.

-Hey what's this? Jack asked while showing the pizza.

-Do you want some? Martin asked.

-Yeah, why not?

He took a piece of pizza.

-We've got the forensic report, Jack said while biting in his piece of pizza. They found many uninteresting fingerprints, but they found the fingerprints of this man.

Jack showed the picture of a man, about 35, bald, wearing the prisoner clothes, all in orange.

-Barry Preston, 31, he was arrest for detentions of drugs and aggression, he lives in the Queens. Okay, Viv you call the local police, Martin, Samantha, Danny, you come with me.

_**Queens, Barry Preston's house**_

_30 hours missing_

Jack and Danny parked they're car in front of the next house of Barry Preston's. The police was already here and waited for them.

-Okay, Danny, Martin you pass by the back with you too, Jack said showing two policemen, Sam, you come with me, with the rest of the policemen.

They all nodded and unholstered their guns. Danny and Martin went by the back with two policemen, while Jack and Samantha smashed the front door. They entered the house but there was nobody in the first room, then they heard a shot and a struggle which soon stopped...


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

Chapter 6:

_**Queens, Barry Preston's house**_

_30 hours missing_

They all nodded and unholstered their guns. Danny and Martin went by the back with two policemen, while Jack and Samantha smashed the front door. They entered the house but there was nobody in the first room, then they heard a shot and a struggle which soon stopped. Jack looked at Samantha with an anxious glance. They ran in the direction from where the shot had been heard. Jack was the first room, and saw Martin in the middle of the kitchen, a gun aiming his head. Behind Martin was the imposing man, it was Barry Preston. Then Jack's eyes focused Danny, lying on floor, unconscious.

-Put the gun down! Jack yelled to the man.

But Barry Preston remained silent. Jack tried to calm himself. Then at the corner of his eyes he could see that Danny started to move and progressively open the eyes.

-I say, put the gun down... Jack retried.

When Danny completely opened the eyes, he realise what was happening. He slowly took his gun, and stood up not without difficulties and aimed his gun towards Barry's head.

-Have you listened? Put the gun down, Danny whispered in Barry's ear.

Then Barry released his gun, which was soon picked up by Danny. Martin ran towards his gun and picked it. Barry kneeled down, three guns aiming him.

-Where is she? Jack yelled.

-I don't know!

-You don't know? Martin joked, we found your fingerprint in the eagle's apartment.

-I swear, I... I don't know! She escaped after I got out of the apartment! I swear to God that I don't know where she is! Barry shouted.

-Cuff him, Jack said to two policemen behind him.

One of them took his shackle, handcuffed Barry Preston and took him out of the house. Danny put his gun back in his holster and touched his head.

-Ouch... I should stop making me hit at the head, Danny said with a grimace.

-That's a good advice, Samantha said with a grin. Let me see that.

Danny lowered his head to the height of Samantha.

-There's only a bump. It will be okay?

-Yeah, don't worry.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_32 hours missing_

They had already come back from Barry Preston's house.

-Okay, there's no trace of Celia in his house but they found the fingerprints of Celia on his Jacket, so he was telling the truth... Jack said.

-We must find where she is, Danny completed.

-Bingo.

-But why doesn't she went to the police or try to find some help? Samantha asked.

-In her diary she said that her father left her, that she abandoned her... Danny answered.

-And when Kelly said her that she was moving, she had a strange reaction, Jack added.

-She thinks everybody abandoned her, that she is alone and loses completely trust in everybody, Danny concluded.

-So, where she is? Martin asked.

-Viv see if someone called and saw her near there, Danny, Martin continue to look in her stuff, Sam, you come with me we're going to talked with her friends.

They all nodded as Jack told them what to do. Vivian went to her desk to make some call, Danny and Martin stayed at the table during, and continuing to see what there was in her laptop, in her diary and in her things. Jack went to his office, made a call to have Leelee and Ulrich address.

_**Parker's house**_

Jack and Samantha knocked on the door, and then two minutes later Leelee came to open the door.

-Hey Leelee, huh... can we ask you more questions about Celia? Sam said to the young teenage girl while smiling to her.

-Of course, come in.

Leelee led them to a spacious living room, the main color of the room was the white, from the lamp to the carpet with some green plants almost everywhere. They all sat on the couch, and Leelee bring them glasses of water.

-Thanks, so can we have a start?

-Yeah.

-Did Celia ever tell you about her desire of commit suicide? Sam asked while taking her notebook.

-What? She... she never tells us that... Oh God...

-But you didn't notice any strange behavior?

-No, huh... in fact yes but I thought it was nothing...

_Flash Back_

-What do you think about that? Leelee asked while playing guitar.

They were on the roof of Leelee's house. Celia was looking at the grass, under them.

-Celia?

Celia jumped and turned to face Leelee.

-Yeah?

-Hey, are you okay?

-Yes...

_End of the Flash Back_

-It was strange..., her eyes... looked empty. No emotion, nothing... I thought she was just in trance or something like that. Oh I feel so guilty... I didn't see anything...

-It's not your fault, you couldn't know, Sam said with a reassuring smile.

-Do you know somewhere she could be? Somewhere reassuring for her?

-Huh, I don't know... Maybe the hut she made when she was 11 with her dad.

-Where is this hut?

-In the tree in front of the house of her childhood.

_**Old house of Celia**_

Jack and Samantha got out of the car, Samantha was hoping that Celia was in the hut, alive and in good health. While approaching the tree, her heart started to beat faster and faster.

-Celia?

No response. Jack approached the ladder that lead to the hut and started to climb it. Then he arrived in the hut, the hut was small but very comfortable, there were a couch, a guitar, a table with food on it, and a lamp. But there was nobody in it, and then Samantha arrived in the hut too.

-Wow, a real little house, she commented.

-Yeah... But there's no trace of Celia... Jack said while looking the room.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_36 hours missing_

Jack and Samantha came back to the office, hoping the others had found something.

-We went to the hut she made with her father when she was 11, but there wasn't any trace of Celia, Samantha said to Danny and Martin.

-We found nothing, she didn't speak about places in particular... Danny said, while putting down the diary.

-I found something! Vivian said while walking towards them.

Everybody turned to look at her.

-The police found her backpack in a warehouse in Tribeca. There were only her school things but, there was a bloodstain on it. I've already send it to the forensic, Vivian continued while writing on the board.

-So, she's maybe injured, Martin said.

-But why did she let her backpack there? Samantha asked.

-Maybe she thought she didn't need it so she let it there.

-But why did she go to Tribeca? Danny asked.

-She thought she will be alone there, Jack answered. But where did she go after?

Then an agent came towards Vivian.

-A man saw a teenage girl who looked like Celia Wilson in Chinatown, the agent said.

-When?

-10 minutes ago.

-Where exactly?

-On Baxter Street.

**_Baxter Street, Chinatown_**

The team went on Baxter Street in a record time, they all got out of their car and looked at the long street. There was a lot of people all speaking in Chinese, but no trace of Celia.

-Danny, Martin, you go in this direction and we go in the opposite direction, Jack said while showing the direction with his hand.

They all nodded and went in the direction Jack said.

-Have you seen this teenage girl? Martin asked to a passer-by.

-No, sorry.

Then he continued to walk, and looked at Danny who was at the other side of the road. Danny shook his head, while looking at Martin, and they continued to walk. At the opposite direction of Danny and Martin, Samantha asked the same question that Martin asked, to a passer-by but he didn't see Celia. When they arrived at the end of the street, they walked back to the cars.

-She's not there, Jack began.

-Either she was there and she is somewhere in Chinatown or it wasn't her, Vivian concluded.

-We can't see in all the streets of Chinatown, Martin said.

-Let's go back to the office, Jack said.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_38 hours missing_

They went back to the office and sat around the table.

-We don't have any lead, Samantha said while sighing.

-And tonight is going to be very cold... Danny added.

Then an agent came with a paper in the hand.

-Johnson, he said while tending the paper to Vivian.

-Thanks.

Then he went back, Vivian read the paper and looked at the team.

-It's Celia's blood, she said.

-So, she's walking outside with temperatures bordering the zeros, and injured, Jack concluded.

-We must have missed something... Danny said not giving up, while taking the diary.

-Danny... You've already read it, two times, Samantha said.

-Yeah, I know but I...I can't give up! I keep the hope that she is still alive...

-We're not giving up, Jack said with a loud voice. It's possible that she's going to kill herself.

-But she can do it everywhere, in the metro, on the roof of a building, with a knife that she stole... Martin said.

Then a great silent settled, but was soon interrupted by a young agent.

-The police saw Celia Wilson on the Brooklyn Bridge, he said. She wants commit suicide.

They all got up while taking their coat, and ran towards the elevator. Then they got in their car and drove to the Brooklyn Bridge...


	7. Chapter 7: Like a friend

Chapter 7:

_**Brooklyn Bridge**_

_38.5 hours missing_

When they arrived on the middle of the bridge, they saw a young teenage girl, sitting on the side of the bridge, looking at the city, with the hair flying in the air. Then they got out of the cars and walked towards the policemen who were there and were waiting for them.

-Agent Malone? a policeman asked.

-Yeah, since when is she here?

-About an hour.

-Okay.

Then he turned to face his team.

-Huh... Jack... Danny said hesitantly.

-Do you think you can go there?

-Yeah, I'd like.

Jack nodded, and then Danny walked towards the young girl, they were all looking at him. Danny approached slowly the girl, not wanting to afraid the girl and sat near her.

-Wow, nice view... Danny said while looking at the lights of the city.

-Leave me alone... Celia said with a loud voice, still looking at the city.

-I... I'm just here to talk with you, okay? Not like an FBI agent, like a... a friend, you see, Danny said while taking off his jacket where there was written FBI. My name's Danny Taylor.

Celia looked at him and then looked at the city once again. During this time the rest of the team was observing them attentively.

-What is he doing? Samantha asked while looking at Danny taking off his jacket.

-I don't know..., Martin answered, looking at them too.

Danny looked at Celia, and saw that her arms were strewn with cuts and burns, on her left leg was blood, she had a big cut, and a cut on the head too. He saw how much she had suffered during these two days. She was very pale, certainly because of the winter.

-Celia, you know I understand you—

-Don't try the mister "I understand everything".

-I lost my parents when I was 11, I know how hard it is.

-Do you see them dying? I saw my father hanging himself, but I didn't manage to save him...

-My father was yelling after my mother, I was in the car. I hated when they were fighting, so I said something. But my father turned over and started to yell after me. Then the car left the road, I heard my mother shouted, they both died in the accident, my mother died outright but not my father, I saw him dying, not knowing what to do, Danny said while trying to retain his tears.

-I'm sorry...

Then a great silent settled.

-You know, it's not your fault if they died, you're only a teenager—

-But I wasn't enough strong to save him... I didn't see that he wasn't fine...

Then she started to cried, Danny wanted to hug her but he wasn't sure she will be okay with that and if she wasn't going to jump if he approached her.

-You know, you've only 14, you've got all your life.

-But I mustn't live, I didn't deserve to live, I let my parents die, everybody ran away from me, all this suffering was only the prologue, Celia said while looking at her wounds. I can't sleep without see the face of my parents, see the fears in my father's eyes! I heard their voice... the last word my father said to me...

-I've lost my parents but I've done the right choice, and now you have to make the right choice, I'm certain you're a very stubborn girl. To die is like to give up, you must show to your parents that they didn't give their whole life for you, to see you giving up! Danny said while approaching more and more her.

She restarted to cry, and behind them, the rest of the team was still looking at them. They heard the cry of the young teenage girl, knowing that Danny had found the right things to tell her.

Danny took her in his arms, and gave her a big hug. He felt some sympathy for her, they had the same experience, the same feeling... He knows that his parents' death wasn't his fault, like it wasn't Celia's fault, but can't fight against this feeling...

-It's okay... I will be here for you, okay? Wherever you will be, just call me and I will be here for you, at any time... Danny said with a soft voice.

Then Celia looked at him, tears running down her face, and tried a little smile.

-Like a friend? Celia asked.

-Yeah, like a friend, Danny said with a grin, a tear sliding on his cheek. Now I'm gonna take you out of here okay?

Celia nodded, and Danny carried her in his arms, to the ambulance. Then he put her on the stretcher, but Celia didn't want to let him go.

-Hey, I will be there okay? I must just see my boss.

Celia nodded and let him go. Danny ran towards the rest of the team.

-Hey good work! Jack said with a smile.

Everybody was smiling at him.

-Can I – Danny said.

-Agent Taylor! We're going to go! the ambulance man shouted.

-I'm coming! he said to the ambulance man.

Then he turned to look at Jack.

-Go ahead, Jack said while showing the ambulance with the head.

Danny nodded, ran towards the ambulance and got in it.

_**Saint Vincent's Hospital**_

Danny was sitting in the waiting room, when the rest of the team arrived.

-Where is she? Samantha asked while sitting next to him.

-With the doctor, they said me to stay here.

-You've done a great job, Martin said while putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

They waited an hour, Vivian went home, Jack too. Then a doctor came to see them.

-Are you here for Celia Wilson? the doctor asked.

-Yeah, Danny answered while standing up.

-Are you her family?

-No, but—

-So I can't tell you how she is, the doctor said while turned over.

Then Danny took his arm to detain him.

-She's orphan, she didn't have any family, Danny said with a determinate look. Please... We just wanna see her.

The doctor looked at him, and then nodded.

-She will be okay, we made some stitches, managed to heat her, and she had several ribs break.

-Can we see her?

-Of course, follow me.

The doctor led them to a room in a long corridor. Celia was lying on the bed, half asleep.

-Hey, Danny said while sitting on a chair next to the bed.

-Hey.

-So how are you?

-I felt better...

-She will be able to go in two days, the doctor said.

Celia nodded, Danny smiled at her and saw her fighting to keep her eyes open.

-You need some rest okay? Danny said while gave her a grin. I will be here when you wake up, I promise.

Celia smiled and let her eyes closed. Danny stayed there looking at her.

-We're going to go, and you? Martin asked to Danny.

-No, I'm going to stay here. I promised that I was going to stay.

-Okay, see you tomorrow then.

-Bye, Samantha said with a smile to Danny.

-Bye, Danny said.

Then they got out of the room. Danny stayed there in the silence, and half an hour later fell asleep.

_The next morning_

A woman arrived in the room, Danny was still asleep, but the steps woke up Danny.

-You must be Agent Taylor? she asked.

-Huh... Yeah, who are you?

-I'm Celia's caseworker. You can go now, I'm here.

-But I promised Celia that I will be here when she wake up.

-Okay...

Then Celia woke up, the voices around her woke her.

-Hey, Celia, the caseworker said with a soft voice.

But fears appeared in Celia's eyes, she got out of the bed and went towards the window.

-Get away of me... Celia said, tears appearing in her eyes.

-What's the matter? the case worker asked.

Then Celia crossed the room and got out of the room. Danny ran after her.

-Celia! Celia! Danny shouted to her.

She left the hospital while running and went to rest against one of the walls, tears running down her face. Danny who was running after her arrived and saw her crying against the wall. Then she sat down, her legs against her chest.

-Celia, tell me, what's the matter? Danny asked her.

-I... I can't...

-Can't what? Speak with me?

-No... I... I can't go on like that... Celia said in a tearful voice.

-But go on what?

-I... I can't...

Danny sat in front of her, and looked at her in the eyes.

-It's okay... Just calm down...

-I... I can't...

Then Danny's cell phone rang.

-Wait a minute, I'm coming back, you don't move okay?

But Celia didn't give a response. But Danny's phone rang a second time, so Danny took his phone.

-Taylor.

-Where are you? Jack asked at the end of the line. It's 10 o'clock.

-Oh I'm sorry, I've just woke up, I'm in the hospital.

-We need you okay?

-Yeah, I'm coming. See you later.

Then he hung up, and turned to look at Celia.

-Celia, I must go okay? I will come back just after work.

But Celia stayed quiet.

-Come with me, you're going in you're room okay?

Celia stood up and followed Danny till the room. She went back in her bed and laid on it not saying a word. The caseworker was still here looked at them with a puzzled look.

-I think I will come back later..., the caseworker said to Danny.

Danny nodded and then turned to look at Celia. The caseworker got out of the room and let them alone.

-This is my card, where is written my cell phone number, my phone number and my address, okay? Danny said while tending the card.

Celia took it and looked at it. Then Danny took his coat and walked towards the door. He looked a last time at Celia, with a worried glance, and finally decided to go.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

Danny walked out of the elevator. The rest of the team was around the table.

-Morning guys, Danny said while walking towards them.

-Morning, so, how is she? Martin asked.

-Physically fine but... Danny answered with a worried look.

-Forget all this, you will speak with her later, we have a new case, Jack said while showing a photo of a man, who was about 40. This is Andrew Curtin, he's 43, he is a lawyer—

Then Danny's cell phone rang.

-Excuse me, Danny said while taking his phone.

He stood up and went towards his desk.

-Taylor... yeah..., Danny answered.

-So as I told you— Jack tried to continue.

-WHAT?

Then everybody turned to look at Danny.

-I'm coming... Danny said to the person at the end of the line.

Then he hung up and returned to the table.

-Jack I must go...


	8. Chapter 8: A great friendship

This is the last chapter, it was a pleasure to write this story, so good reading!

Chapter 8:

**_FBI, missing persons unit_**

Then he hung up and returned to the table were the rest of the team was.

-Jack I must go... Celia disappeared from the hospital, Danny said.

-But--

-Please Jack...

-Okay... Jack said, knowing that Danny wasn't going to give up.

_**Saint Vincent's Hospital**_

Danny arrived in the hospital in a record time, ran towards the room where Celia was and opened the door. There was a nurse and a doctor who were fighting.

-Ah agent Taylor, the doctor said when he noticed Danny.

-What happened?

-We don't know, when the nurse arrived, the room was empty. We found this card with your cell phone number so we called you.

-Have you called the police?

-Of course no, it often happen that patient got out of the hospital without any permission.

Danny rolled his eyes.

-Did you see any person entering this room? Danny asked.

-No, I don't think so...

-Okay thanks...

Then the nurse and the doctor got out of the room and let Danny alone. Danny took the card which was lying on the bed.

_**FBI, missing persons unit **_

Danny went back to the office, there was only Samantha, the others were certainly asking some questions to the friends, family or co-worker of Andrew Curtin.

-Hey, Samantha said to Danny, while looking at him.

-Hey...

Danny went to his desk and sat on his chair.

-So, what happened? Samantha asked.

-They don't know, but it seemed that she ran away once again... I should have stayed with her...

-Hey, it's not your fault... Samantha said while approaching him.

Then she put her hand on his shoulder.

-But I should have spoke with her at least...

-But you've done a great job yesterday, I don't think she's gonna commit suicide once again.

-I hope so...

Then Jack and Martin walked out the elevator, and saw Danny at his desk and Samantha just behind him.

-What's up? Martin asked to Samantha.

-It seemed that Celia ran away once again.

Then they turned to look at Danny.

-So, what did you find on this Andrew Curtin? Danny asked to Martin.

-Huh... he got lots of enemies, he seems a little strange the day before he disappears.

_10:00 p.m_

_**Danny's apartment**_

It had been a long day, and the idea of Celia alone, walking in the street and with the coldness of the winter was bothering him. He felt guilty, because of not being here for her. But he hadn't any idea where she might be, and couldn't do anything about that. Maybe she returned in the Lorence's house, maybe in one of her friends' house. He was going to bed when someone knocked on his door. He was asking himself who it could be, at this time of the night. Then he opened the door and saw Celia at his door, shivering, with some snow on the hair.

-Celia!

-Can... can I enter?

-Of course yes.

He let her entered, and brought her a blanket. Celia sat on his couch.

-Where were you?

-I... I was walking in the city...

-Why did you got out of the hospital?

- I... I don't know... I... I wanted to go out.

- But it could have happened something to you!

-When I saw my caseworker, it was like if... if they wanted me to forget my parents, as if the Lorence wanted to replace my parents... So I... I panicked...

-But that's not what they want, your caseworker just want to find a family who'll take care of you. Okay?

Celia nodded.

-I will call your caseworker tomorrow morning, this night you're going to sleep on my couch, Danny continued. Have some rest, Okay?

-Yeah... Goodnight...

-Goodnight, Danny said with a smile.

Then Celia fell asleep on the couch, Danny looked at her 2 minutes, happy to have found her. Danny returned in his bed and slept too.

_The next morning_

When Celia woke up, Danny was already wake up and was cooking the breakfast. Celia stood up from the couch and went to the tiny kitchen.

-Where is your bathroom please?

-The door in my room.

-Thanks.

Then she went towards his bathroom, and took a quick shower. After that she went back in the kitchen, Danny was having his breakfast.

-This is for you, Danny said while showing a plate.

-Thanks, Celia said while sitting on the chair in front of her plate.

-Do you know the phone number of your caseworker?

Celia took a card in her pocket and tended it to Danny, he took it and went take the phone. Then he dialled the phone of the caseworker and heard the phone ringing, after the second time a woman took it.

-Hello?

-Huh... Mrs.Miller?

-Yeah it's me.

-It's agent Taylor.

-Oh agent Taylor did you find Celia?

-Huh... in a way yeah, she's with me, she came yesterday evening so I let her sleep on my couch.

-Oh okay... I'm coming...

-Huh... don't you need my address? Danny said with a puzzle look.

-Oh of course yes... she said with an embarrassed voice. I'm sorry I'm sometime absent-minded...

During this time Celia was eating and observing him. She couldn't hear anything, because she was too far. Then Danny hung up and went back in the kitchen.

-Okay, she will come in about an hour or two.

_And 2 hours later_

Someone knocked on the door, Danny opened the door and let entered the caseworker.

-Hey, Celia.

-Hey... I just wanted to say you sorry...

-It's okay...the caseworker said with a smile.

-So, where am I going to live?

-I've already find you an other foster family. They lived in Greenwich Village. They've already have a daughter. I think you will be happy there.

-Okay...

-Let's go so...

-Yeah, Celia said with enthusiasm.

Then the caseworker started to descend the stair. Celia turned around to face Danny.

-Thank you... for everything...

-You're welcome, Danny said with a smile, if you're happy I will be happy too.

-Will we stay friends?

-Of course yes! Call me when you want, I will be here for you. Not at midnight of course.

-Yeah... So bye...

-See you soon, Danny said with a smile.

Then Celia gave a hug to Danny.

-Celia! Hurry up! the caseworker shouted.

-I'm coming!

Celia started to descend the stairs too, but soon stopped and looked a last time at Danny. She made a wink to Danny and continued to descend the stairs. Danny looked at her until she disappeared completely to his view.

**THE END**

**The end of the story but the beginning of a great friendship... **°(-)°

0 0

I hope you've enjoyed the story, and sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
